wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking News/Archive/062009
EMERGENCY NEWS: MINNESOTA’S SUPREME COURT IS FILLED WITH ACTIVIST JUDGES AND THEY ARE DESTROYING DEMOCRACY! Coleman don’t give up!! The Jihadist States of America. June 30, 2009 - News that Minnesota’s Supreme Court decided to “Elect” “Select” this liberal gay joo as Minnesota’s new Senator, has sparked riots and violence on the streets of America! :“Boy, now I know how it feels like to be an Iranian,” declared Coleman, “This election was a sham and was stolen from me! I demand a NEW recount!” rumor has it that Mahmoud AhIdidNotCheatJihad is sending his condolences to the American infidel. The News that Minnesota’s Activist Judges has circumvented America’s democracy was not well taken by many Real Americans. :“We are done!! We tried to preserve democracy but we cannot negotiate with the liburals anymore! Every freaking time we demand things to be done our way, they say no!” declared a Republican Senator, “Not anymore! We are done with Dr. No Mr. Nice Guy! From now on we will do things OUR WAY! Real America’s Way!” Many Real Americans cheered and applauded the new proclamation, according with sources the GOP is already fighting back the liberal waves that is falling toward our poor citizens, that’s right we are forced to learned how to "socialist swim" under the flooding of liberal policies! Hey, swimming is for polar bears and the gays! I never learned how to swim and I wont start now! Soon the Legitimate President will be restored in her rightful place! Just you wait and watch, Obama! The Obama Administration has failed to fix the root cause of America’s problems! Specially America’s collapse of its financial economy! Everyone knows that deregulation and corruption in Wall Street Teh Gheys, Atheism, and Immorality destroyed America’s Economy! AND what is that Mooslim doing?? HE IS MAKING IT WORST!! Is he trying to Anger God? God’s Wrath is going to destroyed us all if someone doesn’t do something!! But luckily the GOP and Real America wont allow that to happen! The GOP has already started to root out un-american traitors who are conspiring to destroy America forever, as well as anyone that aids and comforts “the enemy”. Many Republicans are also arming and training America’s New Army to fight off the looming threat of the invading forces of Polar Bears. Polar Bears which are not really endangered, but actually thriving! We have evidence that their numbers are actually growing, not diminishing as the liberal’s propaganda claims! The brave citizens of Arizona are already making plans to ban Socialized Medicine in their state (and if needed, maybe even secede seek independence?). Bravo citizens of Arizona! We will never forget your sacrifice! But this is not going far enough! Nation, we must create an united front to stop the mooslim’s socialist policies. We must stop Obama’s attempt to spread the wealth through welfare programs like “public transportation”! Did you know Hitler supported “public transportation” as well? That means Obama supports Hitler too! I ask… no, I demand that Real America refuses any more “dirty money” from the Mooslim Government, and maybe even allocate a portion of those funds to our cause; Which is Mutopis Retirement Fund The GOP’s Fund to Retake America. Also, don’t forget to stay away from the liberal media… lately they have been acting weird and rumor has it that they have been paling around with terrorists… I knew we should never have trusted the joo media… *EMERGENCY UPDATE: NORM COLEMAN CONCEDES!!! GAY LIBURAL JOO IS NEW SENATOR!!!http://news.yahoo.com/s/ap/us_minnesota_senate The Holy Kingdom of South Carolina Israel must abdicate all claims that they are the Real Holyland The State of South Carolina The Kingdom of South Carolina; Columbia Neo Jerusalem. June 27, 2009 - According with sources Mark Sanford will resign as Governor of South Carolina… and then he will be crowned as “Mark David Sanford”, the First Monarch of South Carolina!! Details are varied but we are led to believe that Mark Sanford is actually the long lost descendant of King’s David Royal Family!! Who knew? Since Mark Sanford will be crowned King tomorrow, South Carolina will become part of the Holy Land and The Kingdom of Jesusland. :“Not only will I become the King of All the Joos, but I will make sure all real joos will be starting worshiping Our Real Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, the First "King of Kings" and The Real King of Joos!” declared Mark Sanford on the steps of the State Senate Royal Palace. According with King Sanford, if any joos refuses to convert and accept Jesus as our Lord, they will be asked to leave South Carolina… but don’t worry we have a special designated zone just for you! Now, I am sure some of you are shocked with this idea… but think about it! This is great news! First Texas wants to secede wants to become independent and now South Carolina wants to establish a Christian Kingdom in America! How Great is that? Finally we can replace the US Constitution with our Christian Bible and finally bring peace and moral righteousness into our homes! We live in troubled times. We have a mooslim communist as the leader of America; our Nation is dying as it is being oppressed by socialist policies. Our people are dying on the streets, as Healthcare is broken because of rampant communism. All Real Americans are forced to sin (is the law now!)… Our People cannot take this oppression and persecution, which is why we need a new America… a better America… a Christian America! Nation, is time to take back our country! Is time to teach those damn liberals a lesson that they will never forget! Emergency News!!! Is Official, its all Obama's Fault!!! The Patriotic States of America. June 25, 2009 This is a Public Service Announcement: Problem with the economy? Unemployed? Getting divorced because your wife found you with a man another woman? We have the answers for you so you can pass the blame to the right person... IS ALL OBAMA'S FAULT! THE ECONOMY, HIS FAULT!! THE WAR ON IRAN IRAQ, HIS FAULT! HIGH UNEMPLOYMENT, HIS FAULT! SANFORD'S SEXUAL ESCAPADE? HIS FAULT!!!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US, MAN?? WHY?????????? GOP Suggests America to Elect More Women into office: They Have no Penises, They cant sleep around! Michele Bachmann : I once sleep with a woman that had a penis The United States of Real America. June 25, 2009 - News that Mark Sanford, a Republican Governor Secret Mooslim Democrat Governor that was sleeping around with some tramp in Argentina, has caused an uproar in the GOP and they are demanding for his resignation they are asking for his forgiveness. The Republicans forgave Bill Clinton’s past sins, is the least they could do! But according with the GOP forgiveness is not good enough, according with sources it wasn’t Mark Sanford’s fault that he gave in into temptation! :“The real culprit is Obama! Think about it! He is soo super cool and sexy, so perfect… He is like the Martha Stewart of Presidents with the Nerd-Cool factor. Who can compete with that? What Man can compete with that???” replied a Eamon Javers from Politico, “Mr. Sanford was so depressed that he couldn’t compete with Obama… he is just too perfect and he knew he had no chance for the 2012 election. The man felt intimidated and impotent. Anyone of us would be. So is no surprised that he tried to console his depression with his wife in the arms of another woman…” That’s right! America dont be fooled! This is not Obama’s attempt to charm America! This is Obama’s nefarious plan to turn all of our politicians impotent and develop an inferiority complex! No soon has Obama destroyed the GOP's morals morale, he will ship them to his secret internment camp! Is true! Otherwise why is Obama throwing a secret party with taxpayer money? To celebrate the death of America, that’s why! Are we going to give him that satisfaction? Of course no! Which is why Dana Perino is asking America to vote more women into office! According with the GOP: all feminist women have stressful careers that lead them to a life of stressed hypersexuality. These feminazisare so full of sexual repression, that they are horny 24hrs a day! These women will end up throwing vast orgies to sleep with as many men and women around so they can just release their “feminine tension”! According with Dana Perino women are such sexless creatures that the idea of sex disgust them! They are perfect!! Plus their busy feminist profession and schedule means they will just be too busy to have sex with anyone! And they have no penises to do their thinking for them!! Meanwhile, we have news that Sanford will lock himself up inside his room the whole day while listening to “Five Days Crying” (an emo band that he himself started) until suppertime. SHOCKING NEWS: SECRET MOOSLIM DEMOCRATS INFILTRATES THE GOP!!! We are surrounded!!http://monkeydrunky.com/foxnews/ The United States of Communism. June 24, 2009 - Wikiality.com was sadden to learn that Mr. Sanford will be spending more time with his family as there is no explanation as to why he is leaving his office… Wikiality.com was shocked to learn that Mark “Mohammed” Sanford was a secret mooslim democrat all along! We are shocked! Shocked I tell ya! The bad news don’t end there… when The Glorious Leader of North Korea Kim Jong Il learned that Mr. "Mohammed" Sanford was away, North Korea declared war on South Carolina and The Glorious Leader Kim Jong Il asked for the State’s surrender… see! We cannot allow events like this to happen again! It is imperative that the GOP investigate and uncover these Secret Mooslim Democrats before is too late! According with sources the GOP is outraged at the level of deception, :“We are very disappointed with Mr. MohammedIlovejihadSanford for almost destroying our Democracy. He deceived the people of South Carolina with his lies. This is America! Not some third world country!” The GOP has promised the public that they will launch radical methods to investigate any other possible “Secret Mooslim Democrats”, and maybe even Teh Gheys, that have infiltrated The Republican Party. “The Future of America is at stake!” declared a Republican Senator. “Socialism and Islam has already infiltrated Real America, some of us are already forced to accept Socialist Medicine that the Mooslim Tyrant is offering. Is just a matter of time before all Real Americans are forced to take Socialist Medicine for their health! Do we want to end up like Canada???” America will never become a Welfare State and it will never surrender to these Secret Mooslim Democrats! *UPDATE: The DHS was able to intercept Mr. Mohammed Sanford's email, and details indicates he had a secret conversations with a whore secret terrorist agent!! Emergency Update: Mark Sanford Returns to America! He still lives! (Wait, what the hell was he doing in Argentina???) ~ Wikiality.com Reporter Mutopis The United States of Argentina. June 24, 2009: - Governor of South Carolina, Mr. Sanford, has returned from his long trip to the Appalachian Trail Argentina, after sleeping the Father's Day weekend snorting coke off an underage hookers' asses after spending his days doing "Tango" and taking long walks on the beatch.http://www.talkingpointsmemo.com/archives/2009/06/should_we_believe_him_now.php?ref=fpblg When Mr. Sanford returned from his trip, he was surrounded by a mob of reporters in the airport expecting a response as to why he abandoned the people of South Carolina for a few days. For his response, Mr. Sanford started to sing: ♫♪It won't be easy, you'll think it strange When I try to explain how I feel that I still need your vote after all that I've done♫♪ ♫♪You won't believe me All you will see is a gov you once knew Unemployment rate higher than nine Still no stimulus for you♫♪ ♫♪I had to let it happen, I had to go Legislative sessions making me feel low Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun♫♪ ♫♪So I chose freedom Buenos Aires, prostitutes and blow I never went hiking at all Did you really expect me to♫♪ ♫♪Don't cry for me Carolina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days My sad existence I kept my promise Don't keep your distance♫♪ ♫♪And as for hookers, as for cocaine I just invited them in A few days with them was all I desired♫♪ ♫♪They are illusions They are not the solutions they promised to be The answer was here all the time I love you and hope you vote for me♫♪ ♫♪Don't cry for me Carolina ...♫♪ ♫♪Have I said too much? There's nothing more I can think of to say to you. But all you have to do is support me in 2012♫♪ Lyrics by aissle Mr. Sanford, stay strong! America's Security is at Risk! GOP: Obama is a coward and Mahmoud Ahmacheaterjihad lover! The Mooslim States of Cowardly mooslim America. June 21, 2009 - The Nation of Iran is on fire! So much so that the Iranian population is holding Republican style Tea Parties!! This could had been a great opportunity for America to launch an attack their secret plan “Operation Liberate Iran from the Mooslim Dictator” to liberate the Iranian people from their oppressive regime! We could have been greeted as liberators!! But unfortunately Obama is too much of a coward to do anything about it! This is why in times of crisis we need real leaders… leaders like John McCain Sarah Palin! If McCain Palin was our president he could have solve this crisis by now! Think about it, McCain Palin would have eliminated poverty and those pesky welfare queens, our Nation's Healthcare would not only be more effective but also a 100% not communist and Americans un-american traitors would not have none of that socialist medicine nonsense talk. America doesn’t need the communist medicine and America doesn’t need a communist cowardly leader, it needs a Real Leader who is not afraid to do the right thing!! America is scare, America is afraid and America is already tired of the secret mooslim tyrant! Well Obama, we are tired of you and your communist regime and we are not afraid to use the necessary force if needed to be! ### Emergency News: John Stewart and Stephen Colbert Are a Threat to National Security!!! Threat Level: RED The United States of Real America. June 19, 2009 - I knew it!!! For years Wikiality.com has been reporting how this joowish agent was a threat to America! Yet the hippie bear-loving liberals have been defending and apologizing for this un-American traitor for years, making a case against him impossible. Well the ride is over joowish boy!! According with sources Obama’s DOJ finds Stewart’s behavior too intolerable and too liberal for their taste! IF John Stewart is “Too Liberal” for Obama, then that just proves Stewart has crossed the line! Such childish behavior wont be tolerated! The job of Government is a serious business! We believe Obama will send the gay liberal bear-lover joowish dissident to Guantanamo so he can be converted into Islam… in there he wont be able to hurt anyone... About time, now that Stewart will be gone the GOP wont have to fear for their lives. The GOP can handle the liberal media… but that comedian? He is the son of Satan!! No one can handle him! GOP don’t worry, that joowish man cant hurt you anymore, you can go back to your job of fixing America! The job should be easy now that there is nothing to fear! GOP Releases Zombie Patriotic Army to Combat Moolim Tyrant GOP: braaaaaiiiins… The Zombie States of Zombie-America. June 16, 2009 - …braaaaiiiins… brain bad for thinking, but brain good for foooood!! Mooslim man baaaaad!! Mooslim man secret socialist! Mooslim man impose regulaaaaations, mooslim man kills free market!! Real Americans must crush gaaaaaay army!! gay bad, gay likes penises!! Haha! Me receive Real American funny email, funny stuff… aaaarh… braaaaiiiiiins… Emergency News: Michelle Obama’s Uncle Escapes from Zoo Prison! GOP demands take full responsibility! The United States of Real America. June 14, 2009 - This is a State of Emergency. On Saturday the 13th at 12 P.M., a Gorilla black man escaped from his cage cell, bringing fear to our white community. According to the police the gorilla convict is armed and dangerous. Mr. Rusty DePass, a long time SCGOP activist and former candidate for State Senate, is calling for to take responsibility. According with Mr. DePass, the criminal is a relative of and that makes it her fault and her responsibility. When asked what proof Mr. DePass had of the convict’s familial relations with the Obamas, he replied :“He is a gorilla black mooslim, that makes him related to the Obamas”, declared Mr. DePass. Thank you sir, who knew that the Obamas had such an obscure member of the family. Why isn’t the Liberal Media covering this? There is no need for the liberal media to cover this, and if you heard something different, don’t listen to it, lies all lies!! According to Zoo Officials the police the suspect is a Western Lowlands gorilla Afrikan, probably from the lowland swamps of the Central Afrikan Republic (he is French!!). The gorilla escapee is five feet tall, weights 800 pounds, and is from the Hominidae Family. We suspect that he is armed and dangerous, he was last seeing carrying a bamboo weapon while eating bananas. Whatever you do, do not be caught alone with him in a room, or he will try to sell you some sort of life insurance… (probably to finance his banana addiction). If you see the convict, contact the local authorities, or you could try contacting Mr. Rusty DePass… oh, and if you do get Mr. Rusty DePass, tell him that Wikiality.com tells him F@#K You old man! “Thank you for keeping our White Community safe!” Emergency News! Moderate Mooslim is now the new president of Iran!! GOP: Crap… now we have to support Obama's plan for world peace... The Republic of Iran. June 12, 2009 - In a shocking move Hossein Mousavi has won the election as well as the hearts and minds of Iran, upsetting Ahmadinejad incumbency!! This is bad news folks, that means America and Israel wont be able to launch their surprise attack to stop Iran’s WMDs as we planned… come on!! Iran has the nukes!!… oh, well… I guess we are going to have to try this diplomacy thing now that… Wonderful News!!! GOP and Israel will Invade Iran!! GOP: mooslim tyrant doesn’t have the balls to do it! The Patriotic States of America. June 13, 2009 - The Islamofacist states of Iran has spoken and they have selected the anti-joowish joo-hater and holocaust denier nutjob Ahmatomicbombjihadforever as their new and same old leader of Iran. Why change if is still working? Clearly the Iranian people are just blood thirsty american-haters bent on world destruction!! America and Israel cannot trust the Iranian people, clearly they have chosen a madman because all mooslims are filled with hate!! Is time for war!! George W. Bush must now launch an attack against Iran with our joowish Allie… oh crap… I forgot Obama is now our president… Shocking News! Iran Will Keep Holocaust Denier and Joo-hater as President AhmaIdidntcheatnejad claims warranty is still good for another 4 years The Mooslim States of America-Iran. June 13, 2009 - It is a sad day for the world, as it has been obvious over the years Iran is just not ready for a democracy. We have witnessed that the people of Iran just doesn’t care about peace, let alone being friends with the Western world. A large crowd of Iranian mooslims cheered and danced on the street with the news of AhIdidntcheatjihad’s victory… look at them, smiling and being so happy now that they have their joo-hater still as their mooslim leader. But if you ask me, I never trusted this Hossein Mousavi guy, he is a “moderate” which is codeword for "gayliberalfacist"… and the GOP has no tolerance for those, you cannot even trust “moderate” republicans… we are at war moderates! Pick a side! Mr. Mousavi is a secretive and mysterious fellow, he calls for moderation and diplomacy… just like Obama… which means he is a secret mooslim!! secret pro-western infidel secret gay-bear-loving liberal!! Think about it! AhmaIdidntcheatjihad won 99.99% of the votes! Mr. Mousavi couldn’t even win his own hometown, I think they are suspicious of him… interesting isn’t it? Maybe it is for the best that AhmaIdidntcheatjihad won, better deal with the devil that you know than the devil you don’t know… Anyway Mr. Mousavi got the election stolen from him graciously accepted his defeat and conceded the election. After today Mr. Mousavi will spend his time in house arrest will quit politics so he can spend more time with his family. Wikiality.com wishes him good luck... …plus now this is a great opportunity for the GOP to win back the value voters and the support of Real Americans!!! We can now launch a secret sneak attack on Iran with our Joowish allies! We will bring Democracy to Iran, they will shower us with flowers and call us liberators!! Israel says it is a good time for it!! I think we should do it, our joowish friends have never lied to us before! USA!!! USA!!! USA!!! Obama is Destroying America The Left wont stop until we are all dead!! The Rightest States of Right America. June 12, 2009 - America is not the same country as before. Our Nation has been invaded by “foreigners” and “undesirables” seeking to erode America’s white Superior Culture, a very fine and proud culture if you ask me. It is not enough for these “foreigners” to mess with America, but they are also putting our Nation’s safety at risk! Why isn’t the libural government doing something about it? America will never be safe under the watchful eyes of the mooslim tyrant. But the GOP knows how to protect America, they know who are the real criminals and the derange lunatics that are threatening our safety and security. It is the left!! The bear-loving liberals are planning terroristic attacks against America!! We have the evidence to prove it! Dont worry, the GOP is on its way to save America, nothing can stop them now! The Mooslim Tyrant is a hindrance and a liability for America. Our children safety and future are at the hands of lunatics and derange perverts who want nothing more but to force them into a sexless full of sex gay marriage… worst they want to gay-convert our children into thinking being Gay is normal!! Is this the future of America? Let us not forget that Obama is a terrible role model for our children, he encourages ruthless behavior like truancy and unsafe security for our children… someone please think of the children!! The mooslim leader gave a terrible speech weeks ago and so far he has invited dangers and terrible challenges to fall upon America… changes like socialism and communism… what the hell was he thinking?… well, he is a mooslim after all, Obama doesn’t care for the safety of America, OUR country. Sure, the liberal media tosses the blame against Real Americans like us for threatening the security of our Nation… well we are not the ones who invited the mooslims to come to America and convert us into Islam!! America’s Constitution is at risk, so is our Christian Religion!!! The Mooslim leader wont stop until it curtails our freedoms and our rights by inundating our Nation with useless socialist regulations that are threatening our free market! His corrupt government and reign of terror must stop!! Wikiality.com calls all heroes and Real Americans to do your duty and eliminate impeach Obama…!!!! *Disclaimer: Wikiality.com is not asking for Heroes or Real Americans in any way, form, or shape, to take extreme measures against Obama or the US government. If such extreme measures are attempted by certain individuals, Wikiality.com will take no responsibility or claim acknowledgment of such actions. Instead Wikiality.com will disclaim "Plausible Deniability" and take no culpability of anyone's violations of our Nation’s Law.http://mediamatters.org/blog/200906110006 We are at War!! Time to Topple the Mooslim Tyrant and his Gay Liberal Friends! GOP calls for war against liberals and other “undesirables” The Patriotic States of America. June 10, 2009 - Brother, is time to eliminate the “gay liberal forces” who are threatening America and our way of life! For far too long we have allowed the mooslim leader and his gay joowish bear-loving liberals to ruin our country with their socialist and radical policies!! We have known for far too long that Obama is an usurper and a foreigner, he is not American!!! He is not our Real President!! The GOP has promoted for attacks against the enemies of America! Well, is time to launch our crusade to liberate America! We will be greeted as liberators and heroes!! USA! USA! USA!! We are not hatemongers, we are patriots and liberators. Don’t worry we know a Real American Hero who will solve the “mooslim problem” for us and we heard he is already in Washington, DC at some museum but as soon as he fin… Woaw, chill out dude! I don’t know what’s going on, but Wikiality.com does not support “hate speech”. America is the land of freedom and America. And I just want to repeat “Wikiality.com and other “conservative groups” takes absolutely no responsibility from the actions of a rogue agent American traitor. The actions of Mr. von Brunn does not reflect the ideals and values of Wikiality.com” This is America, buddy!! Stop your “hateful speeches”, we do not tolerate that kind of language. Shocking News!!! Fearmonger-whitesupremacist-racist-joohater Domestic Terrorist Attacks America Obama calls for solidarity The United States of America. June 10, 2009 - For far too long the Obama Administration has failed to keep America safe and today we have the results of his failure. The Administration has failed to root out radical and violent groups that threatens the safety and security of our Nation! For far too long the Obama administration has been "soft" on these radical groups! It's almost as if Obama is cuddling with the enemy! Obama is your job to keep American safe, stop flip-flopping on National Security and do something!! The same goes for you Napolitano! You were suppose to keep America safe! Wikiality.com is shocked at the level of failure at the DHS, how could these guys failed to detect these dangerous domestic extremist groups within America is beyond me! They should release some sort of document and announced it in a broadcast about the dangers of these radical groups within America, but so far I don’t remember hearing anything about it… shame on you guys, this is your fault!! *UPDATE: Real American Heroes are helping in their effort to stamp out radicalized segments of the population by not talking about it and blame it on the liburalz discouraging such dangerous behavior. EMERGENCY NEWS: ISRAEL SANCTIONS AMERICA!!! Israel demands Obama joo hater to be Impeached The God-fearing God-loving Nation of Israel. June 10, 2009 - We have a State Emergency!!! Ever since Obama released his anti-semitic speech, Israel has been pissed with America!! Our diplomats have been trying to appease our joowish masters joowish allies but is not enough! Many Real Americans feel that Obama’s anti-semitism is a bold attempt to win the mooslim vote! Obama, stop playing games and get serious! Israel has decided to held sanctions against the US… mmm… Hahaha… …I mean… sorry, I just remembered something funny… anway… ahem… so Israel will stop buying America’s military weapons… and instead… buy… European weapons… mmm… mmmhumg… BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! **gasps for air**… I am sorry… so Israel will stop selling… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!! :WIKIALITY.COM IS EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. OUR WIKI-JOURNALIST IS SUFFERING FROM SEVERE ”hysteria”. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE... Obama Joo Hater Continues to Insult Israel Gagsta Government wants his money, yo! The Gagsta States of America, yo! June 10, 2009 - Yo, wadup biatches! The mooslim gangsta is talking sh#t about the joos again, and the joos are not happy about it. Don’t worry, the OGs at the GOP wont take this sh#t and they will cap his @ss, yo! Steele, our man, is going to make this n#gg3r wish he was dead… don’t mess with Steele my man! Obama, where is my money? Is Steele going to have to choke a biatch? Maybe yo should quit being a “gangsta” and stick being a culinary gourmet critic, yo seem to be good at that, yo fatass! And stop Hating Real Americans yo! Stephen Colbert, the Big OG and my man is doing well in the mooslimland. He is keeping it real and making our troops happy. GOP Gains Supports in Real America! We will be back We are Back! The United States of America. June 9, 2009 - After six months Real Americans are sick and tired of the mooslim leader that has failed to show any results or improvements for Real America. After he gave his anti-american and anti-semitic speech and his hate speech against white people Real Americans we said enough with it! The Racism ends now! America is clamoring for the return of the GOP and for them to be back in power. Many un-american traitors are starting to realize that the mooslim leader is a false prophet and he cannot possibly save America at this point. Wikiality.com has already witnessed great changes in America indicating that it is only a matter of time for the GOP to be back in the White House and seize Congress from the hippie bear-loving liberals! The Guvernator and his Terminator Army were able to liberate Kalyfornia from The Gays and able to eliminate many of their socialist policies! Hurray!! Kalyfornia is socialist free now!! According with sources, it is only a matter of time before we restore America’s free market (and this time it will be regulation socialist free!). It is time to eliminate socialist welfare for The Rich the poor! Poor people get a job! Now that the hippies lost the will of the people and their taste on socialize medicine, it is time to rebuilt America into its former glory. But don’t worry poor people, the GOP promises that the free market will help you get an affordable and effective healthcare plan! See the free market always helps the poor, if you have money that is. But the battle for America’s soul is not over, as long as the liberal media continues to broadcast their socialist propaganda, the socialist disease will continue to spread. Is time for the media to learn their place and the GOP has a brilliant plan to reach the rest of America with their new message! The GOP has a broad coalition of diverse people rich white people Real Americans helping them to spread the GOP’s message to save America. The Party has never been more united than ever and they are close in their objective of saving America! It is already too late for the rest of the world, they have already fallen under the spell of socialism and islam, but is never too late for America! Mooslim Tyrant Encourages Terrorism Israel not happy with Anti-semitic Obama The Glorious Nation of Israel. June 9, 2009 - Days after Obama’s speech, the world continues to be under the influence of his venomous speech. The mooslim world cheered Obama’s Anti-american speech, they even loved the anti-semitic parts, they just couldn’t get enough of it. The mooslim loved his speech so much that they are making it into an itune and are selling it into the series of tubes so other mooslim can be touched by Obama’s hatred. :“I got you Americans wrong, we love you now” clamored a mooslim suicide terrorist bomber. But not everyone was happy with Obama’s speech, without surprise Israel hates us now, :“You could feel his hatred for the jews in his speech… I always knew we could never trust that black man mooslim,” declared a Real Israelite who demands his right for self-defense against the mooslims. Israel is already working in passing laws to protect their children and their citizens against the mooslim threat. Meanwhile Osama Bin Laden wasn’t so sure about the speech, :“meh… I mean there was some hatred and maybe some anti-semitism in it… I heard better speeches,” declared a jealous Bin Laden. Many in the Taliban agree, not enough hate in it. Wikiality.com is concerned that Obama’s influence will allow him to gather more mooslim allies and easily destroy Israel. But this is a great opportunity for the GOP to rescue Israel and win the joowish vote! *UPDATE: Israel has decided to sanction the US... thanks a lot Obama Troops Show Solidarity Support for Stephen Colbert! Troops shave their hair just like Stephen’s! The United States of Baghdad. June 8, 2009 - News that Stephen Colbert will be leading our troops to victory is spreading like wildfire Stephen Colbert declares Victory in Iraq!! We did it!!! USA! USA! USA!!! See, if you had sent Stephen in the first place we could have won the war earlier! And as the new victor of the war Stephen gets to keep one of Saddam’s palace as his summer home, congratulations!! Stephen will stay in Iraq to continue to entertain the troops now that the job is finished… who knows… maybe he should ran for the Iraqi Presidential election… This whole invasion job is so easy, cant understand why people keep complaining about it… *UPDATE: The USO is releasing pictures of Stephen and the troops!! Who knows, maybe next time Stephen can stop on Abu Ghraib, I hear they need some cheering… Obama Declares War on Colbert Nation! Obama Commands baldheaded gay-bear to shave Stephen’s luscious hair!!! They horrors of war cannot be erased nor the scars that imposes on ones soul be forgotten of those brave enough to confront the viciousness of war and her vindictive temper… I have some terrible news… (and unlike the liberal media, Wikiality.com is not afraid to print it) Obama gave an Executive Order… probably in retaliation against Stephen for trying to run for President in the last election… that mooslim knows no fury and he is so vengeful… either a madman or a brave man would be crazy enough to confront him... and Stephen was that man... Our Beloved Stephen Colbert suffered the scars of war… when… a baldheaded gay bear… shaved him!!! OH THE HORROR… wait… does Stephen Colbert looks more macho that way?… you decide… anyway suffice to say Obama will pay for it… oh he will pay… Thousands of our brave troops were forced to watch this “snuff fest”… they had no choice, Obama claimed Executive Privilege… cant wait to see it Monday What will Stephen Colbert do next? Supreme Commander Stephen Colbert Salutes the troops in Iraq gives a powerful pro-American speech The United Democratic Republican Sates of Iraq-America. June 7, 2009 The world was mesmerized by a powerful and wonderful speech from the Middle-east that was televised through out the world broadcast by the series of tubes for the pleasure of patriotic Americans… nothing could possible surpass such a historical speech… nothing! Stephen’s brief yet powerful speech has truly changed the world… We cannot wait for Monday’s broadcasting… AWESOME NEWS: COLBERT NEW EDITOR OF NEWSWEEK! Newsweek is hippie bear-free now! The Nation of America. June 7, 2009 - Wikiality.com has some awesome news! For years Newsweek had been at the hand of “Journalists” and the liberal media, but not anymore!! Stephen Colbert and his awesome team of lackeys took over Newsweek in an aggressive takeover! The new issue will be filled of Colbertican goodies and his awesome wisdom! But I say it doesn’t go far enough! This is a great opportunity for Colbert to take over the liberal media once an for all!! Imagine “The New York Times” as “The New Colbertican Times” or CNN as CNN… but this time it will stand for "Colbert News Network"! (Colbert should be able to buy many newspapers at a cheaper price, they are all having a clearinghouse!!) We are at the doorsteps of "The Age of Colbert" as it was prophesied by the Baby Jesus! What are you waiting for, the issue is out and we must buy all copies so it can be enshrined for all times! EMERGENCY NEWS: OBAMA IS AN ANTI-SEMITE WHO WANTS TO DESTROY ISRAEL! Rightwingnut Idiot A Real Israelite: Obama is a Racist and a jew-hater!! The God-fearing Righteous Nation of Israel. June 7, 2009 - For years Wikiality.com has always suspected that the mooslim tyrant was an anti-semite joo-hater, but we never got the evidence to prove it… the liberals would always say that it was a lie… well we finally got proof!!!! Israel just called Obama an anti-semite! And that’s proof enough!! Everyone knows that if Israel calls someone an anti-semite it has to be true! They know anti-semites! Now you are probably wondering “Can we trust the greedy joos to help us?” “Is all of Israel willing to help us overthrow the mooslim tyrant?”… not exactly… you see, like us, Israel has bear-loving liberal hippie-joos who just love Obama and they want to convert to Islam… but don’t worry, Israel has God-fearing Real Israelites willing to help us, but they must first kick out the hippie-joos and reclaim the land of Israel for their Joowish God… they need our help! The joowish people are tired of being persecuted and Obama is bullying the poor joos!! Obama leave the greedy joos alone! We need them to make money for us! They are our allies in the War on Terror! The Children of Israel are being persecuted and bullied by the mooslim leader!! Why does he hates the joos so much? We have no choice, America must go to war with Obama and overthrow him so we can replace him with a friend of Israel, like Sarah Palin she is a friend of the joos! She can see Israel from her house! Don’t worry Israel, we are trying our best to solve “the mooslim problem” I know people… we all know Obama is a threat to America and Israel… he is a threat to the world! It is time for Obama to learn that the righteous and the believers of the true faith will yield no more!! Ever since Obama was elected we became a Nation of non-believers and heretics… No more!! I don’t want to live in a country that teaches our children the godless and sodomite liberal policies that corrupts their soul, we must do it for the children!! We will reclaim back our country!! We have God in our side!! HOLY SH#T!! STEPHEN COLBERT IS ALREADY IN IRAQ!! Stephen Colbert is now the new “Supreme Commander of the US Armed Forces” The United States of Colbertica. June 5, 2009 - USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! News that Our Beloved Stephen Colbert has already arrived to Iraq to relieve our troops is spreading like wildfire! Colbert was received with cheers and jubilation from our patriotic troops! This is great for troop morale! Mooslims no Colbert show for you unless you repent and join The Baby Jesus side! Stephen Colbert will be touring Baghdad and even visit one of Saddam Hussein’s many palaces (I hear the bathrooms are were incredible). “Sweet Baby Jesus, he is hotter in person!” declared a non-gay Real American soldier. “I hope he gives private shows…” Wikiality.com salutes our troops in Iraq and we pray for the safety of Our Beloved Stephen… AND IF THE MOOSLIMS DARE TO HURT OUR STEPHEN, KEEP IN MIND THAT THE WRATH OF THE US ARMY KNOWS NO LIMIT… just saying… Troops, keep Colbert safe!! He is an American Treasure! *UPDATE: Stephen will be posting updates at his twitter *UPDATE 2: Stephen wins "Mr. USO" but not Miss USO? SHAME ON YOU! Obama is a secret Nazi!!! Fuhrer Obama demands the extermination of all Real Americans The Nazi States of Nazi Germany-America. June 5, 2009 - The Nation was shaken as we learned news that Fuhrer Obama has recently visited Nazi Germany to request additional troops to reinforce his policy on the War For Islam. Our joowish allies are afraid, concerned, and desperate and they are demanding the American people to do something… don’t worry heebruu people, we have Real American Heroes in our side doing the best they can to stop the “mooslim menace” but our best efforts may not be enough. In dark times like this we must hold to our guns and bibles more than ever… Fuhrer Obama has collected greater support and forces for his Gay Army, he has fearlessly formed a formidable coalition of socialist radicals for his cause, and recently gave an intimidating anti-american speech while his crowd chanted “Death to America” with great passion causing great concern for the Free world... Our American troops continue to fight the Gay menace as we continue to witness the decline of Our American Values that are being degraded and eroded by the Liberal Media. Please! Someone think of the children! Many of us are still mourning to the fact that our Constitution has been hijacked by the Racist Judge “Maria” Sotomayor, we know for a fact that she is a “Radical Separatist” and she will demand the dismantling of America so the libural can practice Reverse Racism on all of us! Only time can tell if all of our sacrifices are worth the effort. The GOP decided to hold a secret conference to discuss “classified” strategies to defend America against her enemies, since the discussions are secrets and confidential, we were not allowed to learn what was their strategy… but I hope it involves “Enhanced Interrogation Techniques”! Meanwhile Real America will continue to do its part to oppose the illegitimate mooslim government. We know for a fact that Obama is trying to mind control the populace with his secret weapon “socialist money”! Socialist money is not Real Money, instead is a fabricated currency to control the masses! Many of our American Heroes and Patriots know about this devious plan and they are pleading to Real Americans to stay away from this menace. DO NOT ACCEPT SOCIALIST MONEY!!! If you do receive socialist money by accident contact Wikiality.com… better yet send it to us so we can properly dispose it and store it in our underground facility where it wont be able to hurt anyone! We cannot allow the forces of socialism destroy the soul of America, socialism do your worst! Oh yeah we learned that Obama may have a “Time Machine” and he may use it to secretly go back in time and assassinate Jesus… we cannot allow that to happen! *UPDATE: Wikiality.com has been receiving email spam and junk mail from some weird dude named “binladenjihad911”. Dude, we are busy with Obama the mooslim threat, stop harassing us! *UPDATE 2: GREAT NEWS!!! After many Real Christians prayed for a miracle God is sending his Heavenly Celestial Army to kill the mooslim usurper!!! Mooslim Leader Visits Relatives The Republic of Independent Texas Declares secession Independence!!! The Independent Republic of Texas. June 3, 2009 - The tyrant mooslim leader decided to visit the land of the mooslims to answer the call for prayer to their godless mooslim god and to their atheist pedobear lolilover prophet Mohammed, peace be upon him. And while the mooslim tyrant was away it was the perfect opportunity for Real Americans to take back most parts of America… unfortunately the rescue may be too late for some parts of the country that have already fallen under the spell of The Gays. Casualties continue to increase as our troops continue to clash with the menace of “La Raza”, a KKK-latino racist organization bent on pushing their Reverse Racist policies on White America Real America. Yet Radical Rightwings Patriotic Americans are not yielding to the new foreign gay masters, in fact they are more willing than ever to die for our cause! I knew with the right enticement we would get good results! You hear that KKK-latino illegal alien terrorists? The GOP will never surrender! Do your worst! Bring it on!! (Don’t worry, the Pentagon will unveil some brilliant plant to overthrow the Mooslim Gay Bear Army… right?.. right?!) While Real America waits for its liberation, the damage has already been done in some parts of our country. News that Obama’s communist policies have already drained the government's funds is forcing many prisons to op out of their God-given right to execute prisoners… capital punishment is just too expensive now! To pay off the bills the mooslim leader seized America’s industry and sold it to the commie stinky Chinese! gave it to our beloved and benevolent new masters, the enlightened Chinese Leaders. But the mooslim’s socialist policies don’t stop there… now he made it personal… he is now taxing soda to pay off his socialist healthcare!! You bastard!!! How dare you tax my soda! I have already developed a full-blown addiction to it! I cant stop drinking it now! These new taxes are already hurting Real America, causing many businesses to shut down and forcing Real Americans to do unpleasant things and I mean "do nasty things in a truckers stop/bathroom" thing to survive in these harsh times… The economy is so bad, that it has driven many Real Americans to smoke pot to ease their pain… painfully babbling crazy things that no one should pay attention to… The socialist economic effects will last forever, creating a grim future for our children… And while there are bad news there are good news too! We suspect that Obama is loosing the support of the black community! Blacks were able to finally realize that Obama was not ghetto enough for them and that he was setting a bad example to their black children… terrible examples like taking your wife to dinner or being a father to his daughters! Shame on you Obama for not being black enough or gangsta! But there is more!!! While the mooslim leader was out of the country, prostrating to his Caliph and protesting the building of a Walmart in Jerusalem, The Independent Republic of Texas was able to claim Independence without obstruction from the liberals!! Take that hippies!! As soon as Texas was able to claim independence they held new elections to vote their new President… and guess what! Rick Perry Rush Limbaugh is the new President of the Republic of Texas!! Rush Limbaugh will claim the title of “El Presidente Generalissimo Galatic Emperor of the Republic of Tejas”!! ALL HAIL RUSHO DITTOHEAD LIMBAUGH THE FIRST!!!! May his enemies die a painful death!! *UPDATE: Trustworthy sources tells Wikiality.com that the Gays are devising a very devious plan to obtain “Gay Marraige” once and for all! RACISM IS BACK!! ALL OBAMA’S FAULT!!! KKK: Thanks a lot, Obama! The Racist States of Liberal America. June 1, 2009 - Ever since news that Obama nominated a well known racist to become America’s Judge, there has been some confusion around the world… people who thought racism was over are now stating that racism is back… not true!! Thanks to The Greatest Former President Ever Black Racism was over… but now Obama is bringing it back, and this time is White Racism Reverse Racism!!! News of it has already sparked a race war all over the world!!! First of all, Racism is over!!! The only racism that remains is against white people Real Americans, this is a well known fact! And thanks to Obama soon all “undesirables” will start oppressing White Americans Real Americans like us! News that racism is back has sparked fear thorough the world, we have news that our joowish allies are terrified that they will be oppressed by our mooslim leader. And is true!!! Obama’s anti-american message last night also contained hateful anti-semitic speeches as well, so there is no doubt that Obama will not rest until he enslaves the white race Real Americans and the joos. But don’t worry the chosen people will not take this laying down, they will help us fight the mooslim threat! Obama, stop stirring hatred and racism!! We know you are attempting to launch a race war so you can easily take over the world, but we are no fools!! …on a side note since I am Asian I don’t have to worry, unlike you white people, plus we Asians eliminated racism years ago! EMERGENCY NEWS: HELL FREEZES!!!! DICK CHENEY HAS BEEN BRAINWASHED BY THE LIBERAL GAY MEDIA, ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!!! GAME OVER, MAN GAME OVER!!!! Tax Tyrant Mooslim Continues War Against Real America!!! All Real Americans Ready for BATTLE! The Real Heterosexual Capitalist Christian Nation of Christian America. June 1, 2009 - As the war for the soul of Real America continues, we have experienced minor defeats and minor victories these few days. Recent events by liberal activist judges have destroyed the Snack Industry by taxing them to death! According with sources “Pringles” are outlawed for their “potatoness” under the new mooslim law as potatoes are an abomination to “Allah”, but sources tell us that “Pringles” is made only of 40% “poteto” (not potato) and therefore it cannot be a potato chip. But the activist judges disagree and demanded the mooslim liberal government to tax the company a 500% tax rate as punishment! The Real American Lawyers’ “Aristotelian Argument” failed to persuaded the liberal judges and now Pringles will go bankrupt… We suspect that this is an attempt by the mooslim administration to seize the Snack Industry so he can keep all the snacks for himself and his gay liberal friends! Worst, he is looking to replace our delicious super fatty, oily, buttery and sugary goodies with… free sugar flavorless non fatty liberal snacks!!! America we are being tortured with liberal snacks forcing us to surrender!!!! YOU MONSTER!! The recent rise of Activist Judges are destroying America and it’s Democracy at an alarming rate. This is a devious plan to turn America gay and communist. And it is all thanks to the mooslim leader’s choice to appoint a well known racist as a judge, now that the activist judges have nothing to fear under the mooslim administration, they are starting to legislate from the bench without fear of repercussion … the GOP suspects that bankruptcy will become rampant as the mooslim leader continues to seize America’s business and corporations for his own gain! The Free Market is dead and we will never be able to make money ever again!! Why do the mooslim leader hates The Ultra Rich America that much? But the mooslim influence has not stop there… news that the Bear Army is now recruiting squirrels to attack our troops is causing fear! The squirrels are gay and they want to steal our troops’ nuts so they can gay marry it!!! Is going to hurt ya all!! We suspect this is a retaliation after our troops deployed anti-bear picnic boxes in an attempt to kill their terrorist leader, Yogi “Ahmudthepicnicjihad” the Bear… For the sake of our children and their future something must be done… no, SOMETHING WILL BE DONE!!! IT IS AFTER ALL FOR THE PROTECTION OF OUR PURE CHILDREN! Do not despair, our fearless leader Stephen Colbert is raising a new American Army to fight off the liberals and he needs your help! Wikiality.com is calling all Real Americans to take arms and overthrown the mooslim communist government once and for all!!! I call to our Patriotic Warriors to a call of duty!!! TO ARMS I SAY, TO ARMS AND LET US… I just been told that DHS just contacted Wikiality.com and wants to see us… something about ‘dissention’ “call for independence”, and ‘attempting to recruit terrorists to undermine domestic security’ “Freedom Fighters”… this is all just a misu… “Hey let go of me, Help!!” :WIKIALITY.COM IS EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE BE PATIENT FOR OUR RETURN...